My first kiss in high school!
by ilovehim3x
Summary: Sakura a girl of 14 on her first day of school. Love? Hate? Kissing O.o? Well read more to find out! GaaxSaku RatedM cuz Gaara decides to get naughty]
1. she meets him

Pant-Pant- 

At the age of 14, Sakura Haruno was on her way to her new high school. It was her first year, and she was very interested in what would happen on her first year.

'_Must… pant… make it… pant.. to school on time!'_

_Inner Sakura was twitching furiously._

**_We're probably going to be late.. thanks to YOU!_**

'_Hey! Is it my fault I woke up late?'_

_Inner Sakura rolled her eyes in the back of Sakura's mind._

**_Yup! Of course it's your fault._**

'………**_.'_**

Sakura just drowned out her Inner's words and constant blabbering with her thoughts.

' _Hm… I wonder how school's gonna be?'_

The Konoha high gate was in sight as she did a little dance in her mind.

' _We're going to make…..!'_

The gates started to close, as she halted right before her face jolted into the gates.

**_Eh… spoke too soon!_**

Sakura groaned loudly as she held the gate bars with her grip very tight. She looked over the gates, looking at the little specks of dots running through the yard, going into the school. Sakura groaned very loudly.

Sakura felt an intense stare behind. She nervously and slowly turned her body around three sixty degrees. A boy who looked EXTREMELY cute with onyx eyes was glaring holes into her. Literally.

"Uh…" Sakura softly whispered as his glare broke and he looked somewhere else.

" Can you move." The boy said which startled Sakura.

Sakura jumped from her spot as she moved aside, and the gates suddenly opened widely. Sakura was confused… no scratch that- VERY confused. She slightly looked through the gates at the retreating figure of the boy, and cautiously walked in.

When the fact that she was late rang through her head she ran through the school. But someone stopped her running when they bumped into her.

" Ow…." She rubbed her butt, as she glared at the person in front of her. She realized it was the boy she had met earlier. He offered a hand, and Sakura took it.

She smiled brightly at him. " Thanks… I'm Sakura Haruno. You?"

He turned around after he lifted her up.

" Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha"

Sakura was about to walk the other way, when she realized again that she had no idea where she was going.

" Um.. Sasuke-san,.." Sasuke inwardly smirked at the formalness.

" Call me Sasuke,"

Sakura felt a deep blush creeping up to her soft cheeks.

" ..Sasuke, do you know where this room is?" Sakura walked up to him, and showed him the paper with the room 104 printed on it.

Sasuke walked off, so Sakura took it that he was showing her.

" Here.."

" Thanks Sasuke-_kun!_" Sasuke's eyes sort of widened at the suffix, but it went back into the normal position.

Sakura opened the door and saw eyes all glued onto her. She felt awkward being the center of attention.

" I'm sorry I'm late.. you see I was- " Sakura started to explain to her teacher but Sasuke beat her to it.

" She was helping me with something."

All the girls except a few in the class gasped. The teacher nodded and bowed at him. Sakura was wayyy confused at the bow from the TEACHER!

Sakura felt glares aimed at her from the girl population in the class.

' _What with all the glares?'_

**_Dunno…_**

" I'm Kakashi. Just Kakashi," The teacher introduced himself to the girl.

" I'm Sakura Haruno!" Sakura gave a warm smile to everyone in the class.

Kakashi pointed to an empty seat right next to window.. right next to Sasuke!

Sakura softly gulped as she walked to her new seat- dare I say it- For the rest of the year!

Sakura heard louder gasps this time.

'_What the hell… is this like some sort of soap opera? What's with all the gasps?'_

**_Eh.. they're jealous doncha see? _**

'…_No….'_

**_Man you're hopeless! They are jealous obviously because you're sitting next to a cute guy!_**

Sakura glues her eyes onto the front of the desk, trying hard not to look at Sasuke. A UfO like object flew over the classroom, and hit Sakura on the head.

She heard sniggering laughs from some of the girls.

It was an eraser with a note attached to it.

It said : **Stay away from Sasuke-kun or you're dead.**

It was a threatening message, but she ignored it, and out it on the corner of the desk.

Sasuke POV:

'_This girl seems amusing..'_

_**GASP! Call 911! Sasuke actually said that a girl might be amusing!**_

' _Haha very funny' Sasuke thought very sarcastically._

**_Well this girl is pretty.. Pink hair… emerald green eyes.. Not your typical average girl squealing at you._**

Sasuke looked at the pink haired girl.

Yes it would be very amusing for him.

Sasuke leaned forward to her, as his lips brushed passed her cheek. Sakura stiffened at the human contact, and received death glares from the girls once again.

Sasuke smirked at her reaction, and whispered in her ear.

" Having a great first day?" Sasuke's slight smirk still remained on his angelic face.

He saw Sakura still looked stiffened from his lips. Her eyes were as wide as they could open, and her hand was gripping on the hem of her school uniform skirt very tightly, causing her hand to turn white.

Sasuke was not usually this devious ( hard to believe after he did that ne?), and never would do that again, but something inside of his body provoked him to do it.

He was usually cold, never getting human contact from anyone, because he never did so back to people, and was known literally to shove girls off his back.

A few girls fainted after witnessing the 'huge' incident and Kakashi stopped explaining something about some kind of calculus.

Kakashi looked at is class confused, and thought to himself if a sudden epidemic was here.

After a moment, a anime like question mark appeared on Kakashi's head.

Sasuke out of nowhere kissed her softly on the lips. Sakura's eyes widened to huge plates, and the remaining girls that were conscious fainted. Sasuke was very amused at the whole class. He knew he was going to have fun with her.

And that's how her first day of high school started…..

**AN: Well there it is! My first chapter of this story! Sorry it was so short.. well mostly because I wanted to know reactions on it. I don't want to write a first chapter like 3000 words long, and get a negative response you know? Just RxR and tell me whether I should continue or not.**


	2. swoon?

Oh how she wanted to join the other girls and faint also…

Sakura's POV:

'_Omg omgomgomgomgomg'_

_**Our first kiss! Stolen from a cute boy!**_

'……**_.'_**

_**Well at least he was cute.**_

_Inner Sakura had hearts in her eyes._

Sakura touched her rosy lips, and just her luck! The school bell rang, and she scurried off to her next class. Since her previous room was 104, she knew 107 wouldn't be too far.

Sakura gently opened the room, and noticed a few students present already.

She bowed at the teacher, and she introduced herself.

" I'm Sakura Haruno. Pleased to meet you."

" I'm Kurenai. Ahh Ms. Haruno. Take a seat.. in front of Neji."

She pointed to an empty seat in front of a also cute boy but not as cute as Sasuke. Before she sat down she observed him quietly. He had white eyes, and pupils, and soft looking long hair flowing down from his head.

Sakura put down her belongings on the desk, and she rested her tired head on the cold desk. She felt so traumatized. She touched her lips again under her flowing pink hair, and blushed a deep red. Her first kiss was by no more than a complete stranger, who had a huge affect on the girl population.

The late bell rang, and she pulled up her blushing head from the desk. Constant whispering could be heard all over the room, mostly from the girls.

" Did you hear what that slut did to Sasuke-kun this morning?"

" Yeah! How dare that whore!"

Sakura didn't mind it all, because she knew she hadn't kissed him, it was he himself who had kissed her. So she wasn't afraid of any of the girls..that and even if they tried to hurt her they _couldn't_.

She sank in her seat, and she felt someone staring at her from her back again.

" You know.." Sakura turned around from her seat to find the white pupil boy talking to her.

" Your first day and already rumors about you. Very fast isn't it? By the way I'm Neji Hyuga,"

" Sakura Haruno, and it wasn't me who kissed him so it's not my fault."

Neji looked at her for a quick second, and a smirk crept up to his face. " You didn't faint or anything?"

Now Neji was interested. He leaned more closely to her with his fingers intertwined in front of his face.

" Is there a reason I should have fainted?"

Neji's smirk grew bigger. " In fact, yes because one: he's the son of the owner of this school. Second: he's very popular to the girls I'm sure you noticed. Third: he never does that to anyone."

Sakura nodded her head as the teacher spoke, and she turned around.

" Now we have a new student everyone I'm sure you noticed! Sakura stand up and introduce yourself please," Kurenai said so she got everyone's attention.

Sakura stood up, and she could hear a few whistles and howls here and there.

" I'm Sakura Haruno, and I hope we can be nice to each other."

Someone yelled something about her being cute, and girls mumbled things like ' I bet she died her hair pink'. It was all-okay for her, because it was worse at her old school. She could handle things like this right?

The only girl not giving her a death glare was a chocolate brown haired girl sitting at the seat next to hers.

" Hey! I heard about your kiss with prince charming today." The girl giggled. " By the way I'm Tenten. And I don't like Sasuke, but I have someone else in mind."

She took a quick glance over to Neji, and looked back to Sakura.

" Wow.. you'r elike the only girl in this whole school that isn't a Sasuke lover!" Sakura exclaimed quietly.

" Naawwss there's Hinata also; You'll meet her later, and a few more who aren't Sasuke obsessed."

" Cool, So you're now my friend right?" Tenten smiled at her. " Of course!"

With her new friend, Sakura glanced back up at the board where Kurenai-senpai was teaching the class about chemistry.

-------

BRINNGG!

Sakura stood up, and Tenten guided her to the cafeteria. She showed her new friend her schedule, and Tenten looked pleased. " You have science, English, and home Ed. With me!" Tenten looked at the schedule again and giggled. " And a lot also with Sasuke." Sakura groaned at her, and slumped down at the table they stopped in front of.

She looked at the bluish blackish haired girl with the same eyes as Neji.

" Hi! I'm sakura Haruno, nice to meet you…errm…"

Hinata Hyuga." The timid girl smiled at the new girl, and Tenten gasped because she didn't stutter.

And just when things that day couldn't et any worse, Sasuke came walking right to her table! " Oh-hhh!" Sakura groaned as her shoulders slumped down.

" Did I forget to mention Sasuke sits at this table too?" Tenten gave Sakura a nervous smile as she nodded her dead looking face up and down.

Sasuke sat next to her, and she slumped down in her seat even more. Sasuke smirked at Sakura, and he looked at the boiling girls everywhere else.

'_Hm…. I wonder what will happen'_

Sasuke stared at the snobby girl walking her way towards the table with her 'groupies'. Ino had a look of murder on her face.

" Oi Forehead slut!"

Sakura calmly looked up from her disposition, and looked up at the snobby slore in front of her. ( lolls a slore is a word I made up xD whore+ slutslore! Tada!) " Ino pushed Sakura off her chair, and she fell on her butt.

" We told you to stay away from Sasuke-kun!" Ino glared at the standing figure.

" well I didn't promise anything, and plus I didn't do it on purpose ya know." Sakura glared at the flunkies and Ino.

' _Hm.. Should I but in?'_

**Not until something rash happens.**

The flunkies started to walk up towards Sakura, and all the eyes in the lunchroom were glues to the scene. They started to throw punches at her, but to everyone's surprise, she blocked them all perfectly. She threw up her leg, and kicked three girls in the process, bringing them down.

One girl got close enough to slightly scratch Sakura with her nails, but Sakura punched the girl in the face so hard that the girl skidded back.

Now there was blood coming out of the scratch on her delicate cheek. She once again got into a fighting stance, and the remaining few girls were attempting to hit her. With no avail, Sakura just once again kicked a few, and punched and hit the others, bringing them all down.

Now Ino was furious. Not only was Sasuke actually giving some affection to her, she was good in fighting. She was boiling in her head, and literally steam could be seen from her head. She just trotted off with her flunkies just on the floor moaning in pain.

She brushed the dirt off her skirt, and sat back down next to Sasuke. After what they had seen, everyone ate quietly without a word.

Sasuke POV:

He was pretty impressed. Not only was this girl cute, she could fight decently. He was very interested in her now, and he wanted to know her more. He watched her silently eat her lunch, with none talking to her. He remained silent also, not wanting to break the peace and quiet going on in the room for once.

" Uh.." Tenten borke the awkward silence and everyone in the table darted their heads toward her.

" Where did you learn to fight like that?" Tenten asked while putting her sandwich down, and everyone else nodded in curiosity also.

Sakura stopped nibbling on her sandwich, and lowered it for a second. " I used to learn martial arts." It was simple like that. Just an ordinary answer, for ordinary girls.. but she wasn't very normal now was she?

Everyone stared at her for a moment but then the bell rang again, signaling students to go to their 6th period classes.

- - - -

" Now welcome to English! Yosh! We shall all share our youthfulness and live forever!"

Out of nowhere someone shouted " Gai-sensei!"

" Lee!"

" Gai-sensei!"

" Lee!"

" Gai-sensei!"

And out of nowhere once again, a sunset appeared behind the two hugging figure. The were both crying loudly still calling out each other's names.

" Uh…" Sakura's jaw dropped at the weird… eh.. Incident let's call it. Sasuke also looked quite annoyed beside her.

" It's a natural ritual between them" Sasuke groaned. Sakura took the chance to study his face. His deep pure onyx eyes gleaming in the sunlight reflected through the room, and his raven chicken like hair so soft looking. She had to admit he was very cute.

Looking back up to the front of the room, she saw the sunset scene as strong as ever.

" Ne.. Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke turned his head to look at the girl's eyes looking straight at him. " Where did the sunset come from?"

Sasuke sweat dropped anime style, and he gave her a slight shrug.

Some random kid in the class coughed and the sunset disappeared as Lee ran back to his seat.

" Nooowww.. Let us spread our youth! Yosh!" Gai-sensei dramatically looked around the room as if he was searching or something. When his eyes landed on Sakura, he looked as if he found what he was looking for.

" Seems like we have a new student!" Sakura slowly sank in her seat as everyone turned to look at her.

Sakura stood up, " I'm Sakura Haruno." She sat down quickly receiving glares again from some girls.

Gai looked around the room again, and when he looked at Sasuke he had the same look he had with Sakura. " Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke turned his gaze from the window, and "hned".

" Today afterschool… You will help Ms. Haruno study all the reading we did so far, Undertsand?"

" Hai," Some girls fainted again, and just received a strange look from gai. " Lee some girls are in need of help!"

With that Lee bolted up from his seat, and saluted. At that remark, the fainted girls got their conscious back, and Lee sat back down sadly.

Sakura shyly sunk down in her seat embarrassed and worried that Sasuke would be studying with her after school.

" Your house or mine" Sasuke looked at her, and Sakura turned her face at his voice.

" Um…whichever house is fine."

" Ok, then lets go to mine. " Sasuke closed his eyelids, and crossed his arms across his chest. " Meet me near the gate after school." Sakura nodded her head, as the girls eavesdropping on their conversation fumed.

Sasuke POV:

Sasuke amusedly looked over to Sakura. She seemed to be blushing hardly. Her rosy cheeks glistened on her skin, and her eyes grew wider as if that could really happen since her eyes were normally huge. He wasn't sure what, but this strange new girl made him swoon inside, and it was as if his inner self had taken over, and the real him was forced to be inside his mind watching his inner self do bad things.

He didn't understand why he was just like this when he saw her, and he felt weird when he did these things. He realized he liked her a lot. ( dense ne? )

- - - - -

BRINNGG!

Sakura rushed out of the English room. A hand grabbed her mouth, and pulled her back into a deserted wing in the school. " Mhpph. Hmmph!" Sakura struggled to talk through the person's hand.

"Shhh"

Sakura looked up at the face to see……..

.**AN: Haha! I stopped right there.. a cliffy! Oh meh gawsh..lolls anyway ill update later on so..**

**ja ne!**


	3. make out!

Holy cow! Just my second chapter and 24 reviews already O.o! Well ill answer them

KentuckyAngels: I will continue! Thanks for encouraging me :

hushhushyou: Lol ya he kissed her! XD

Akina Darkheart: I will write more!

waterlover64: haha thanks! And don't we all don't we all! ( liking the new Sasuke)

jami16: haha thanks

i-have-issues-deal-with-it: haha! More like flunkies 

sucKer4SaSuKe: thanks!

Kitomi21: O.O O-M-G! Thanks!

01sweetxpnaii: Haha You'll see ㄱㄱ

dontconfuseme: hm.. maybe its Neji.. maybe not! Haha yeah! Sasusaku all the way!

i-have-issues-deal-with-it: O.o cliffies aren't stupid! They're retarded ;

hushhushyou: lolls everyone thinks cliffies are evil O.o?

sucKer4SaSuKe: hehe you'll find out like the first line in the story xD

pandapinkbaby: thnks! And I need inspiration to update.. haha I sound like a drama queen!

starseer: Hm.. I like your fan girl idea! Maybe it will be that.

frienz4ever: If Ino was the one who grabbed her.. uh oh! Someone's going to be going to the emergency room… and I don't think it's Sakura do you xD?

swimtwins03: your wishes may be fulfilled….eh ..or not! I'm not a genie you see 

WhenYouFell: xD thanks!

sasukefaves: we're all a little ..eh.. dramatic when it comes to cliffies xD

Kitomi21: I'm updating! I'm updating! Sheesh…. Lolls jay kay!

jami16: kewl thanks for reading!

O.oCharmedAnimeGirlo.O: maybe.. maybe not 

HardCandyKissez: lolls.. someone gone a little koo koo! -Whistles- lolls im kidding we all wanna know right? Including me.. -.-;;;

XxSasuke's-Fallen-AngelxX: thanks that you think it's a good story.. well you'll see soon.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_BRINNGG!_

_Sakura rushed out of the English room. A hand grabbed her mouth, and pulled her back into a deserted wing in the school. " Mhpph. Hmmph!" Sakura struggled to talk through the person's hand._

"_Shhh"_

_Sakura looked up at the face to see…….._

- - -

The hand let go of Sakura, and she looked at the face. She never seen him before. ( well at least you know its not Sasuke.. Neji.. or INO!)

" Uh… who are you?"

"…"

'_Damn! His eyeliner is like 2 inches!'_

_**Haahahahahah!**_

( big hints right there!)

" You were about to be trampled by girls coming your way."

'_Finally a gad damned word!'_

" Thanks…."

The boy crossed his arms across his chest, and headed back into the wing that is used. Sakura ran after him, hoping not to get lost…again.

She took her schedule out of her bag, and she stopped at 118. The same boy from before went in before her. She went in afterwards, and spotted Tenten in a seat in the front. Tenten made a 'come over her' motion with her hands, and Sakura obliged.

" Don't we have to sit at our seats?"

Tenten laughed a little. " Not until like 20 minutes later!" Sakura eyed her friend, and Tenten gave a giggle. " This class's teacher is Kakashi!. He's always late." Sakura made and o shape with her mouth.

" Oh.. my gosh! Sakura did you hear that only the girls in the whole school are going on a trip to the ski resort?" Sakura shook her head no. " Well its on the 21st So. that's like tomorrow..., and I heard everyone said their going!"

" I'm not." Tenten looked at Sakura bewildered.

" WHAT? How can you not go? Every girl is going, and I heard also that today we're getting dorm rooms this year! You'll be all alone with boys everywhere in the school!"

" It's not like I can't protect myself!"

Tenten kept whining and a certain someone with red hair was staring at them from the back.

" I'm not going and that's final!"

" Fine," Tenten pouted.

Sakura glanced over to the red haired boy, and remembered that he was the one who had saved her from mobs of fan girls trying to trample her.

" Tenten who's that guy in the back? The red haired one."

Tenten looked back only to be meted by his stare.

" Oh.. he's Gaara. He's not that social.. but he does have a lot of fan girls!" Tenten giggled again, then lifted her head and scanned the room.

" Hey.."

Sakura stared at her friend. " What?"

" I think there's no more seats left except the one next to Gaara!"

' _Oh great…. Not only am I going to get killed by Sasuke's fan girls.. I'm going to probably get murdered by Gaara's fan girls!'_

**_Hey! At least they're all cute._**

'………_..'_

At that moment, Kakashi sensei came in, and Sakura scurried to the last remaining spot in the class. Gaara glared at her, then concentrated back onto the class.

' Well.." Kakashi took out his Make out book. " Today I won't be teaching anything. But I will assign dorm rooms."

Everyone looked at each other, and then studied the students in the room.

A random kid raised his hand. " Will we be paired by the same sex?"

Kakashi silently coughed to himself. " No."

Everything turned dead silent in the room, and Kakashi continued to talk. " Let's see…. Since these are dorm rooms from a few years ago, they will be in the wing that we don't use. Everyone knows where that is?" Heads nodding can be seen.

" Okay.. now… dorm 57: Neji…..and… hm… Tenten."

Tenten fainted with joy.

" Uh.. okay….. Form 58: Sakura… and… " All the boys looked alert at Sakura's name.. because they wanted to be her dorm mate. " ah.. Gaara." All the other boys fainted. " Okay… what's wrong today? First girls fainting in math.. now this.." Kakashi mumbled to himself.

- - - - -

It was the end of the school day. And the unused wing was now buzzing with people looking for their dorm rooms. " Hm.. dorm room 58… That's next to Tenten!" Sakura whispered to herself. She finally found dorm room 50-60. " Ah-hah! Room 58."

She turned the knob, and for once she felt nervous. When she opened the door she saw no one in there. She sighed a sigh of relief.

Before she stepped in the room, a hand went on her shoulder. She jumped a little with surprise.

" Did you expect me in there?"

'_Gaara!'_

**_Breathe in. breathe out!_**

" Uh.. no.." she shook off his hand, and sat on the bottom bed on a bunk bed. " So.. top bed or bottom?"

" Bottom." Sakura nodded, and climbed up to her new bed, and sighed. It was too silent in the room, and she didn't like it one bit. Sakura climbed down the bed to see Gaara laying down with his eyes closed.

Sge was staring at him, and when he sat up from his bed and opened his eyes, she averted her eyes from his.

" Well… thanks for saving me from the girl stampede I guess…-"

Sakura got pinned down to the wall, and Gaara glared into her eyes. He leaned in and kissed her very possessively, working his way to her neck.

Sakura POV:

Funny thing was, she enjoyed every ounce of what was happening, so she let him have his way with her.

He reached up her shirt, and undid her bra. She moaned with pleasure, and he smirked. His lips still cascaded over hers, as he took off her shirt, and she did nothing about it. His finger traced down her neck then around her breasts, and a soft moan could be heard from her.

He bit her soft neck, and started licking it making Sakura shiver at the feeling. After her first day, she was very tired, and she was coughing for her breath.

His hands made his way down to her underwear, and she softly gasped. Gaara took his hands out, and he let go of her from the wall.

" I'll take that as a way of saying thanks." Gaara spoke, and then left the room to get some air.

End POV

Sakura panted, and as she put her shirt back on, she shivered from remembering the event that happened just a few minutes ago. She picked up her bra, and put it in one of the small drawers near her top bunk bed.

' _No one must know…'_

_**About how you made out with him? Right.**_

' _No seriously. No one can find out.'_

Sakura hugged her knees with her two arms, and she sat on her bed. The knob turned, and Sakura closed her eyes shut.

" Sakura?" It was a familiar voice. Sasuke!

" Um.. hold on." Sakura quickly combed her messy hair from the interaction with Gaara, and she climbed down the bed.

" English." One word. One word explained everything to Sakura.

" Oh. Right the English thingy.."

Sasuke looked at her weirdly. Her shirt uniform was crumpled, and not in the right way on, her hair was disheveled, and her skirt was slightly turned sideways.

" Did something happen?" Sakura just shook her head no quickly, and she took his wrist.

" Gaara would probably come back by now, I don't want to disturb him." Sasuke's face darkened a moment, and he nodded.

They flung the door open to find Gaara glaring at Sasuke, and Sasuke glaring back at Gaara. Sakura quickly let go Sasuke's wrist, and she just stood there…..

**AN: Yay! Another chappie done! Whoo hoo!… I'm pooped… well ja ne!**


	4. truth

Bwuahaha I know! Gaara came out of nowhere.,..haha!

- - - -

_They flung the door open to find Gaara glaring at Sasuke, and Sasuke glaring back at Gaara. Sakura quickly let go Sasuke's wrist, and she just stood there….._

- - - -

" Um.. I'm going to go study outside near the fountain." Sakura informed Gaara. Sasuke grabbed her tired wrist, and he jolted away from Gaara.

Seeing the two running from him made him smirk.

" Sasuke…" Sakura shook his grip on her loose as they reached the huge fountain in front of the school.

" Let's study." Sasuke grunted as he took out his books, and sat on the ledge of the fountain. ( yea it's that big )

Sasuke started to talk to her about the reading passages they had done so far in class, and Sakura constantly nodded and asked questions.

Outside of his dorm, Gaara eyed the two with his arms crossed. Sakura….she was different from other girls. That was what amused him most.

" Just a few days ago we read-" Sakura's eyelids started to flutter, and then they closed against her will. She leaned on his shoulder as she softly slept the night away.

Sasuke brushed a lock of hair away from her face. Her soft even breathing made his heart flutter, and he slightly blushed, knowing no one saw them, but oh was he wrong.

Sasuke didn't share a room- we all know why- because of fan girls! He launched Sakura on his back, and checked if she was still sleeping.

He carried her up the stairs to his room, and laid her down on the bed. Since the teachers knew he couldn't afford to have a roommate, they gave him a room with a single bed.

He looked at her sleeping figure, and then took off her shoes. ( no he's not stripping her..;;;; he is just taking off things that would be uncomfortable to sleep with)

He was about to take off the tie around her neck, but he saw swollen red marks on her neck. He were like bite marks. ( or more like hickies!) Sasuke eyes her neck curiously, and she softly moaned at the contact when he touched her skin.

When he was done, he laid on the other side of the small bed, and they laid back to back. He made sure she had enough room, and also dozed off to sleep.

- - - -

Sakura felt like she had a hang over, but she was just tired. She held her head, as she took in her surroundings for a quick moment. Her eyes traveled around the small room, and as her eyes landed on Sasuke's sleeping figure, she slightly gasped and sprang off of her bed.

She put on her shoes silently, and took her tie that was on the floor.

Nervously she crept out of the room and headed for hers. She softly opened the door, and saw Gaara laying on the bed with his eyes closed. She silently swore to herself as she put her hand on her bag that was on the floor right next to Gaara's bed.

She stood up and turned around, but Gaara took her wrist as he opened his eyes.

Sakura didn't dare to look at Gaara, so the hand that grasped her wrist got shaken off, and she left the room to go somewhere only god knew.

No girls for a whole day…

A big sigh could be heard, and she slightly gasped when a blond boy stood next to her.

" Are you the Sakura-chan Hinata-chan's been talking about?"

Sakura nodded her head slightly and the boy gave a her big childish grin.

" Hi! I'm Naruto…. Wait why aren't you at the ski resort?"

" I don't know. I just didn't want to go."

Naruto nodded his head in understanding, and he sat down in a seat in the classroom they were currently in.

" What's bothering you?" ( I know Naruto is dense but in my story he slightly isn't veryyy slightly)

Sakura looked at the cerulean blue eyes that stared back at her.

" Well.. I can trust you as a friend right?"

Naruto nodded his head slowly but sternly. Sakura closed her eyes before she explained.

" There are two boys…. One is mysterious and has a bad aura, but I like him for a strange reason. And the other one.. He is mysterious too, but he is more- scratch that- a teensy weensy bit more emotional."

Naruto put his chin in his palm.

" But you have feelings for him too?"

Sakura looked a little surprised. Someone had _actually_ understood her.

" Well… yea"

Naruto nodded his head again.

" But you don't know which one to go to"

"…"

Naruto laughed a little, and Sakura gave him a quizzical look. " I'll be going now"

Sakura nodded her head, and Naruto walked off with his hand in the air. Sakura heaved a huge sigh as she dragged her legs back to her room. On her way there, a boy pushed her pretty hard, and she bumped her chest into the stairway rail. Sakura cringed at the pain. She thanked god that the nurse was a woman.

" Well, the cut's pretty big. All across your chest. I'll just put a bandage on, and it'll heal. And don't forget to bandage your chest with new ones everyday"

Sakura nodded as she thanked her and walked out of the nurse's office.

- - - -

She found Gaara sitting on his bed quietly and his eyes were closed. When she tried to walk out of the room, something lifted her off of her feet, and was crushing her.

'_S-sand?'_

Sakura winced as he sand flung her over to the wall, and released her. Sakura was panting, trying to catch her breath furiously.

Gaara stood over her, at least a foot away glaring holes into her pink head, which was trembling quite a lot.

Gaara pinned her shoulders to the wall, and shouted furiously, " Don't you remember anything at all!"

Sakura trembled as her eyes diverted to his which her angry. " Wha-,"

Gaara's lips crashed down to hers, and weird memories started to flood back into her mind.

_Mixed Flashbacks:_

" _Gaara-kun!" A ten-year-old girl with cute pink locks was running over to the boy on the swings. She held out a small flower and handed it to him._

_Sakura's smile shined as the flower was in Gaara's hand. _

_- - - - -_

" _Oooh!" Ayame squealed. " Let's play spin the kunai!" 12 year old Gaara and Sakura were at a party of her friend. The kunai slowed down and landed on- Gaara._

_Ayame batted her eyelashes at him and he groaned. " Truth or dare Gaara-kun?"_

_He crossed his arms, and he replied, " Truth."_

" _Oooh.. I got a good one! Who is it that you like?"_

_Gaara hesitated for a moment but he said it truthfully, "……Sakura….."_

_Sakura's eyes widened as both of them slightly blushed…._

_- - - - - -_

_Some drunk man pushed her into an ally, as he grabbed her arm too tightly._

_Tears fell down from her face. She was simply a genin, and this person seemed to be chuunin._

" _Let me go!" Sakura screamed hoping he would do just that. ( Oh I forgot to put it in here somewhere.. they're all 12 still)_

_His grip just tightened, and he pushed her into a wall. ( Lol that seems to be happening to her a lot O.o)_

_Her head banged on the concrete wall puncturing her skull slightly. Blood trickled down her forehead, and the Drunken man ran away afraid he would get caught._

_- - -- -_

_Sakura's head seemed to throb ( still 12). Her eyes hurt to open, and she saw her surroundings. Everything was white, and a woman was standing next to her._

" _Good you're awake."_

_Sakura cringed at the bright light shining in the already bright room._

" _Who are you?"_

_The woman chuckled, " I saw you in an alley battered and bruised so I brought you to a hospital."_

" _Why was I hurt and…who AM I?" The woman's eyes widened slightly, and she called for the doctor._

_End of mixed flashbacks:_

Sakura's eyes had a look of a trance in her pupils, and Gaara watched her intently as she started to shake. Sakura hugged Gaara very tightly on his waist, and se buried her face into his neck.

" Gaara.. how is everyone at Konoha?" Gaara's eyes widened, and he felt his waist getting smaller and smaller at the squeeze he was getting.

" How was-," To get her to shut up, Gaara crashed his lips onto hers once again, but this time she returned the kiss.

It was passionate and deep, and it definitely did make her shut up. His lips granted her tongue entrance to his mouth, and she explored every corner of his mouth, wanting to go deeper into his throat.

Sakura moaned as his tongue played with hers in his mouth, which made Gaara satisfied. His frigid hand crept up her shirt, and she slightly shivered at the contact, but she knew he wouldn't get anywhere.

Gaara was annoyed, and he lightly scratched at the bandages. Sakura broke their kiss, and she smiled at him to tease him more.

He smirked back at her as she squeaked when his hand went down her skirt and her underwear. He slowly took off her bottom garments, and he massaged her womanhood. She moaned on the floor, and she laid on the floor now with her legs on the ledge of the bed.

Gaara licked her womanhood to tease her before he had fun. She pouted and Gaara smirked.

He thrust one finger, two, three and onwards. Her face turned bright red, and she constantly moaned which made Gaara very satisfied.

Sakura felt exhausted and her eyelids started to droop down. Soon enough, she was snoozing while having a great time with Gaara.

Gaara looked fascinated at her, and then took Sakura to his bed, and laid her down. He locked the door to the room, ( naughty naughty Gaara…rofl) And laid down on his bed also.

- - - - -

Gaara woke up before Sakura. He slightly rubbed his eyes, and saw red seeping through her shirt. He took off her shirt to reveal the bandage that aggravated him so last night.

He got a roll of bandages from his drawer, and started to unwind the bandages on her chest.

When he was halfway there, a hand grabbed his wrist, and jade orbs eyes his movements.

" What do you think you're doing?" Sakura gave him a sly grin.

Gaara shrugged, " It's not like it's something I haven't seen before." Sakura blushed light pink, and lowered her hand form his wrist.

He smirked and continued to unwind the now red bandages. When he was done he studied the wound. Sakura got the wrong ' idea' and she smacked him on the head.

Gaara glared at her and he explained, " I was looking at the _wound _not your chest." Gaara stated matter-of-factly.

She ' hmphed' and Gaara continued to examine it. Blood was still oozing out of the cut, and he asked her, " What happened." More like stated, but whatever floats your boat.

" I was pushed into the stairway railing."

Gaara's eyes narrowed, and Sakura understood him better than anyone else.

" I didn't see who it was."

He stood up from the bed, and Sakura felt awkward to be naked …at least the top part in front of a guy who was bandaging the wound for her.

Gaara came out of the bathroom with a wet towel and he softly dabbed her wound. Sakura cringed in pain, but did her best to hide it from him.

When he was done, the towel was blood red, and she felt numb on her chest. He started to wind up the bandage on her, and it felt waaaaaaaaaayyyyy too awkward for her.

He tied up the last strands, and he was finished. She just sat there with nothing on at her top part of her body, except the bandages wound up across her chest, and Gaara found it very enticing. ( R.O.F.L. )

He was chanting in his mind ' Do not crack, do not crack' again and again.

" So Naruto and Hinata are here I guess." Gaara nodded yes.

" So they will be going with us to the journey back to Konoha?"

Gaara nodded yes once again.

" I guess-,"

" Let me do the questions now,"

Sakura looked at him intently asking him to go on.

" What happened to you two year ago."

Sakura definitely looked hurt, and Gaara felt his chest twinge.

" I-I think I had a concussion, and I lost my memory."

Gaara felt rage in him now, " And _why _did you get a concussioin."

"… This drunken man… he…..I-I…"

Gaara's hands were in a fist, and his knuckle were white from the pressure put onto them.

" I don't think anything happened-but .."

Sakura started to cry now, and Gaara relaxed himself. She hid her teary face on his neck, and she hugged him again.

" Don't cry.."

Gaara lifted her chin, and looked at her straight in the eye. She was still crying.

His hand traveled up to her cheek, and then up to her eyes. He wiped off a tear, " It hurts me when you cry….."

**A/N:Yat I'm finally done with this chapter! I think it was the longest one so far.. Sorry for the long update, but I kept on adding on and on from time and time and it turned out long at least.**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
